1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation devices, navigation methods, and navigation programs.
2. Related Art
A travel display device has been proposed in the past for presenting a user with an efficient travel route capable of reducing fuel consumption when route guidance is performed in a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a motor generator (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-63555, paragraphs 0013 and 0016, for example). A vehicle travel history is collected and stored in this device. Based on past travel histories from departure points to destination points, every travel route having a travel history is evaluated based on fuel economy. A travel route that achieved the best evaluation among such evaluations is then displayed along with a travel pattern for the travel route.